mlpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Balloons
Balloons “Hey Pinkie, time to baby-sit!” Mr. Cake called out to the 2nd floor of sugar cube corner. It was Tuesday. The day Pinkie had agreed to take care of the 2 infant foals, and let the Cakes go out on a date. “Be right there!” she shouted back trying to catch Poundcake, who was flying away from her.” Its bottle time! Oh, what’s the point.” she said in defeat as she sat on her rump and looked down at the floor. Its been a week since her first babysitting job with the twins and she hasn’t fully tamed them yet. But they have been cooperating a lot better since then, except obviously, not now. “uhhh, Pinkie… is everything alright up there?” Shouted back Mr. Cake with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Pinkie came walking down the stairs with her head low, and her hopes even lower. Mr. Cake gave her a surprised look before asking what was wrong. She sighed and handed him the baby bottle which was for Poundcake. She walked over to the couch and laid down with her hooves over her eyes. “ Pinkie?” he siad with distress. “I’m fine Mr. Cake. I just need a nappy wappy, *yawn*.” she smacked her lips before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Mr. Cake was confused for Pinkie was never tired! He walked over to Pinkies lain body to see if she was actually sleeping, or just playing one of her usual jokes. When he got there he knew she was sound asleep, she would be smiling if she were playing around. How strange.. He tapped her shoulder with his hoof lightly, as to wake her up soundly. “ Huh. Oh, sorry. I guess I stayed up too late last night with Twi. We read book, after book, after book, after book…” “uh, uh, Yeah, I get it. Well, are you sure you can baby sit our little ginger snaps?” he said with a face that showed complete nervousness. He quickly remembered how the last time he left Pinkie there with them, she had been very responsible. The worried look soon transformed into a confident one. “No Problemo!” she said with an instant smile on her face. “ But first I need to tickle my pickle…” she squeaked, realizing what she had just said. Mr. Cake just gave her a an odd look. Everypony knew not to question Pinkies randomness. If only he knew what books I was reading last night!''She quickly dashed off for the bathroom. She anxiously turned around to look at her guardians face as to make sure he didn’t know what she was talking about, then quickly slammed the door shut. “ Ummm, well, me and Mrs. Cake will be out for a while, we’ll probably be here tomorrow morning. But since we know how responsible you are, we trust you can do ok… ok?” “oki doki loki!” She said really fast through the closed door. “Well, she’s waiting outside for me, so I have to go now. Have fun and take care of our little Cakie Wakies!” he said, finishing with a baby voice to his children who were now down stairs doing what they do best. Chewing, and pounding. He kissed them each on the forehead, gave his goodbyes along with Mrs. Cake who just walked in, and then left. Once the door closed the tiny siblings turned from sweet, innocent, angels, to crying, screaming, hormonal little demons! The little magical hormones that were in Pumpkin Cake were starting to show as she was levitating objects around the room in circles. Pound Cakes was smashing the popsicle stick house he and Pinkie had made a few days ago. Both were still not used to their parents being gone, and Pinkie was also not used to being completely responsible. In the bathroom, Pinkie was looking at herself in the mirror, making goofy faces, when she should be outside trying to calm the babies. But these weren’t the usual faces she makes. These ones were more of a seductive type than a funny type. She was changing facial expressions every second, and each one would be as equally sexy as the last one. She stopped randomly to peek out the keyhole to see the babies. They were still throwing their monstrous temper tantrum out there. Anyways, she went back to the mirror to continue. She usually loved making faces to the babies, in fact, that’s what could’ve calmed them down right now, but she could not show them this profile. But she wanted to do it so badly, and being home alone with only a few babies was the perfect time to do it. She started rubbing her coat. she used her left hoof to rub the sides of her neck up and down, and used her right to stroke her top chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to face the ceiling, breathing a little harder than before. She continued what she was doing but opened one eye to lean towards the keyhole again. The 2 babies were calming down now, still crying, but not being destructive at least. Satisfied with their status, she resumed feeling herself with an intensity in her hooves. She brought her left hoof down to her chest now to start rubbing in circles on the left half, while her right hoof was rubbing circles on the right half. She was doing exactly what the ponies in Twilights book did.''Humph! I want to read more!''She scarcely remembered what happened next since she wasn’t much of a reader, and got to the good parts of the story. She brought her right hoof down to her haunches. She was planning on slowly spreading them apart and rubbing them, but she wanted to go to the part where Twilight blushed when reading aloud to her. Pinkie shoved her hoof right into her unprepared, dry pussy of hers. She skipped the whole clit rubbing and lip massaging and went straight for penetration. She was so tight at the moment that she wasn’t even ready to slide her hoof in and out, all she could do was dig deeper and deeper into her dark passage. She was giving slight whimpers, as she inched deeper, vaginal lining squeezing her foreleg. Once she felt deep enough she started pulling out. This time faster. She pushed it back in, not as fast as pulling it out, but much faster than when she first invaded herself. She started getting a rhythm down after a few slides and began moaning quietly. “When I was a naughty filly and the Cakes were going out… I used that time alone to do something I read about… I ran into the bathroom, to do what I saw… But Twi said that wasn’t the way, well who listens to her at all… I’m gonna buck me, until I start to cry… I’ll see that I can have fun just like the mares who love their rear!” She was singing this in a low voice so that the babies couldn’t repeat it. She didn’t want them to know these dirty things. But she had no problem exposing herself to them, even though Twilight said nopony, no matter how old, should read, say, do, or even think about the things in those types of books. But that didn’t matter anymore. She was singing faster and faster, while her sliding had been going faster and faster! She was penetrating herself vigorously to the point where she was squirming everywhere. She even started kicking her legs, and arching her back against the toilet she was now sitting on. She kept going, harder, faster, stronger! She kept going and going, her biceps in her foreleg were getting very tense, her vulva becoming very red and raw. Her face was scrunched up with a bubble in her cheeks, trying to hold in her breath until the best part came. She knew it would be soon, the book said so. Harder, Faster, Stronger. HARDER, FASTER, STRONGER.'HARDER! FASTER! STRONGER!!' “ ahhhhhhhhhh!” she wailed at the top of her lungs as fluid started gushing out of her blazing red pussy. She yanked her hoof out of the now loose passage to let it cool down. Feeling is a lot better than reading… '''5:38 P.M.' Pinkie was filling the bottles with milk for their dinner. She felt complete for the day, all she had to do was pleasure herself to get rid of the stress. New and rejuvenated she went to the dining room to find the little foals playing normal. She handed each one of them a bottle and let them drink away. Maybe once isn't enough? She shook her head after she realized what she was thinking. Once is enough. I need to be responsible. After thinking that she heard Pumpkin Cake coughing. “oh, no!” she forgot to burp the baby. Not only did she forget to burp her, but she forgot how to burp her! She picked up Pumpkin and was walking in circles. “what do I do, what do I do?!” She laid the baby down on her back and started repeatingly beating her tummy. This only made matters worse for she started crying louder, until she couldn’t scream any longer. All that came up next was green, chunky puke which sprayed out all over Pinkies face. “ EWW!” This only made Pinkie punch harder on the foals belly, which only made the puke spurt out further, which in turn made her punch harder. This process continued until she started hearing Poundcake crying. She stopped to look at him. But he wasn’t just crying over needing to burp. She found him doing something she would never expect. He was pounding on his ball sack full force. Every thrust would make more blood squirt out the holes that formed during the self beating. Pinkie quickly grabbed his arm to make him stop, but all this led to was him pounding her face, with his free hoof. Then he went back to obliterating his scrotum. All through this, Pumpkin started crawling with what energy she had left to Poundcake. She, of course, started chewing. Its what she chewed that’s the problem. One of the holes in his sack was big enough for her to stick her hoof in, and grab the testicle itself. She kept yanking it until the cord snapped. Poundcake, not feeling the bit of pleasure he thought he would get, started pounding even harder on himself determined to feel as good as he saw Pinkie earlier that day. Pumpkin, getting over the earlier beating, was enjoying the small, ovalish, salty testicle. She even bit down harder at times so that it could squirt undeveloped semen in her mouth. Pinkie sat up, and got her senses back. She looked at the 2 hurting each other. She quickly took out the testicle out Pumpkins mouth and put it to the side, and to stop Poundcake, she grabbed both of his front hooves to pin him down. “STOP! Okay? Just calm down.” she slowly let go. To her surprise he did stop. “ Now stay here.” The next thing he saw was a pink blur, and then Pinkie appeared with a stapler. How she did it that fast, only Celestia knows. Back to the story, she grabbed his decapitated testicle from the floor and squeezed it back in the ripped scrotum. Every time she pushed more blood would trickle out the other small holes that speckled the sack. She was finally able to get in there, except at a price. His teste was placed sideways and only made it more painful for him. She started sweating,” So this is how it feels to be a surgeon.” Once it was in she picked up the stapler with slow, and precisely. She closed one of her eyes as to judge the perfect angle and distance to perform her next move. She raised the bottomless stapler to swing down and attach both sides of his ripped sack together. It was for keeping his free teste inside, and that’s exactly what it did, but it also stapled his small lump of skin to the floor beneath him. “WAHHHH! WAAAAHHH!WAH, WAH, WAHHHHH!” the crying would not stop. Pinkie didn’t know what to do, and unknowingly of the physics of how a staple works, she picked up Poundcake only to lift him up a few inches. “Are you glued to the ground or what silly?” She said before using all of her force to rip him off the floor. “ That’s more like it… what’s that?” she looked down to the ground where he was just laying at, and saw a huge flap of skin stapled to the ground, along with a small white object that Pumpkin eventually came to start chewing again. “uh, oh.” she picked up Poundcake above her head to check something.” Just as I thought…” He had no scrotum now. All he had was a red and black void right under his tiny ding-a-ling, along with one teste still being held by its cord that went up the void. “Okay, just fly there. Don’t sit down!” she was now extremely worried and tried her best to pull out the scrotum from the ground. All she did though was create more tiny rips through it. Tears started forming in her eyes, because she was clueless on what to do, she needed help with these two. She stood up and walked to the door only to get smacked in the back of the head. Half unconscious, she was able to see Poundcake on top of her belly staring down at her with a devilish grin. She blacked out. The light was creeping in through her eyes, but it was still blurry. She could make out Pumpkin laying on her chest… chewing on a sphere of some kind… an eyeball! It was connected to the nerve still, she followed its direction. It led up her chest and further. She reached a tired, limp hoof up to feel a hole with a string pulled out where her left eye used to be. “ eye cant see…hehe.” she said with a weak, hoarse voice,” get it.” she started coughing hard. Her lungs burned with every push, and blood that puddled in her throat came out with the mucus. In fact she coughed so hard that Pumpkin fell off with the eyeball still in mouth. Pinkie’s brain felt like it was just tugged, well, it was. This was worse than any headache she ever felt. At least this woke her brain up so she can feel what else they did to her unconscious body. Actually, that did more bad than good, but she couldn’t help that. If she could just forget this ever happened and die, she would. But she cant. She looked at the clock on the ceiling to see how long this pain would last. 8:03 P.M., it was still so early! She was going to have to go through the whole night like this. “ Poundcake… your in big…*coughing*… trouble.” she tried to pick herself up only to feel a numbing pain in between her legs. “ow!” she bent her back to look down at her pleasure spot. It didn’t look pleasurable at all. Her labia was painted black and blue with bruises. Poundcake must have done this. But that was it thankfully. She got up again. She winced once she picked up her hind legs, but once she stood completely up she was able to block out the pain. “Pumpkin. Huh… Where did Poundcake go?” Pumpkincake bit down on the eyeball. “ Oki dok…” she didn’t have the energy to finish. She just walked. She didn’t go over to the door like she knew she should, no, she went upstairs to find Poundcake. “Hello?” she went up the stairs to find the little rascal, at least that’s what she thought of him.He deserves a spanking. Only spanking? Well, Pinkie thought they didn’t know any better. Well, she found him. He hung upside down from his room. He got up there by flying, but how is he still up there without flapping his wings. Oh, that’s how. His body was dangling from his 2 inch, soft, yet stretched penis. His head was nailed to the ceiling and there was a hammer on the floor. “oh my! Poundcake, why would you do that?” she walked over to him and pulled him down. His head stopped at the nub on the nail, but that didn’t stop her from pulling. She was able to pull hard enough to pull out the nail along with the foal with a disguise of cuteness. She held him in her forelegs and rocked his sleeping body back and forth. “ your so cute… and red, oh wait, that’s just me.” Her right eye was starting to tear up with blood. The irises themselves were black with dried, internal blood. She laid the still impaled baby into his crib and headed back downstairs to get Pumpkin. This night will probably change every one of her friends profiles of her. But she figured when its all said and done, they would all be laughing at it. She liked laughing. “Hahahaha. This is funny, really funny! Hahahhahahaha!” she started laughing maniacally as her usually cute, puffy air went down to straight, intimidating locks of insanity. She walked back down to get Pumpkin and have some fun with her. She picked up some scissors on her way down. 12:52 A.M. Pinkie had spent hours staring at the 2 fillies in their cribs. Earlier she had took Pumpkin to her room without doing anything harmful. She had to think about her next actions, not determining if what she is about to do is right or wrong. But to figure out how she could get the most fun out of them. She replayed the same images in her head over and over again. Each time no different than the last. When was she going to start. Not even Celestia could tell, let alone help this demented pony. Pumpkin started to cry a bit, something all young foals do at night. It was time… Pumpkin kept making little whimpers and opened her eyes to see a pink pony with a snake tooth grin worse than Discord, who literally had a snake tooth. Seeing this made what it would make any pony do…cry. Pinkie slammed her hoof on her body so that she couldn’t move. Pinkie knew she was good with magic so to make sure she didn’t do anything funny, she spread the scissors open and detached the still fragile horn. She threw it to the side for later. For now, she wanted to use the scissors a lot more. Pumpkin’s crying at night always waked up the neighbors, but this wasn’t your average crying. But the way Pumpkin was screaming, you would’ve swore she was being tortured… well she was. Pinkie already knowing what to do grabbed the sleeping Poundcake and used the nail that was still pierced through his head to stab it through both her lips. His head was running up her left nostril. Pumpkin now could only breathe through one nostril. It didn’t help that she was a baby and had tons of mucus stored inside. Pinkie, satisfied with how things are working so far goes to the next step in her premeditated homicide. She opened the scissors so that she can fit only one blade up Pumpkins extremely tight vagina. She shoved the 4 inch blade really fast so that the lining would get cut and bleed. But she didn’t need a blade to make her bleed. She obviously was a virgin and still had a cherry to pop, or for Pinkie, to stab repeatedly. Pinkie slid it in and out faster and faster with each second. The baby couldn’t help but squirm in place while Pinkie got off at doing this. In fact, Pinkie wished she didn’t nail her mouth shut so she can hear the babies screaming. “Now for step 2!” She said in a voice that was from a demon itself. She used the 2nd blade of the scissors to anally penetrate her, and now instead of sliding she was going to cut through the prostate. This would be very easy since her bones were still made of cartilage. It took all but a few snips to connect her rectum and uterus. Pinkie shoved her hoof in to pull out one of her ovaries. The thing was so tiny, but it will have to do. “Chew on this you little buck face!” She slid her lips through the nail so that they can slightly part, and shoved her ovary in her mouth. She closed it and forced chewed her. The moving of the jaw caused the sleeping Poundcake to arise. “Right on cue.” Knock. Knock. Knock. What the buck!! This was not in her plan. Who could’ve been knocking at this time. Pinkie’s evil face turned grew a nervous profile. She galloped down to answer. She had to act normal. My eye! Pinkie went to her chest full of nightmare night costumes to put on an eye patch from a past pirate costume. It was Pinkie. No one would be suspicious. Knock. Knock. Knock. “ I’m coming!” she shouted washing the blood off of her hooves. She had made sure she stapled Poundcakes lips and wings together before she left so that they couldn’t give her away. She breathed in her hoof to smell her breath. Smells like crap… literally. She took a peppermint. She looked at the door. She shook her head to get her head in the game and stay cool. She opened the door. “Noponys here!” she slammed the door shut. “Pinkie. Its me twilight! Can you open the door?” “umm.” Pinkie sat there for about 2 minutes thinking of a plan. “Uhh, hello?” Twilight had a hint of nervousness in her voice.Pinkie likey. “Come on in Twi.” she said opening the door and lifted her foreleg and motioned inside. Twilight, completely oblivious to Pinkies insanity walked in worry free. “I’m sorry I came so late, but I had a lot to study today, and I know you think you’re responsible, but I just came to make sure.” Pinkie twitched at the word ‘responsible’.” You still don’t think I’m responsible?” “No, its not that. I just came to see how good you were at responsibility! If that makes sense to you.” “Now you’re saying I’m dumb!” Twilight face hoofed,” no Pinkie, just… can I see the babies.” Pinkie grew a mischievous smile, “ Well who wouldn’t love to see those little angels. Lets go upstairs. Wait…I need to get something from the freezer.” “umm, okay, I’ll be waiting upstairs. Oh yeah…about those books last night…” “Say no more. Say no more. You’re Auntie Pinkie Pie’s got it covered.” Twilight started blushing and slowly walked up the steps, bouncing her rump left to right, imitating what she had read in those stories. Once Twilight got up the stairs where Pinkie wouldn’t see her, she stopped her strutting. Its actually very uncomfortable. She made her way past Pinkies room, where she hopes some fun will happen. But she needed to see the babies and how they were doing. She slowly slipped the door open preparing to find 2 little sleeping angels. All she could see though, was a blanket with a large, shaking lump. Twilights became afraid, and her heart started beating faster than any metal band could play the drums. She lifted the cover with her magic to find the most horrid thing she’s ever seen in her life. In any ponies life. Twilights eyes could not stop staring at the twins mutilated, attached bodies. Her jaw dropped as she slowly crept backwards still looking at them struggling to survive. Pumpkin being in the worst condition since her only free nostril had mucus coming out in bubbles. Twilight started to shed small tears and her breathing became faster. She walked back faster, faster, faster, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER , STOP! She couldn’t scoot backwards any farther for she felt a stopping motion within her anal cavity. The force was cold… sharp… dry… big. Twilight looked back to see Pinkie holding something in her anus with one hoof, using the other one to shove a knife in her spinal cord. Twilight became paralyzed, but still feeling everything that happened to her. “How nice to have company over. Right, Alaskan Bull Worm!” She pulled out the makeshift dildo out of Twilights anus and showed it to her face. "Why yes! I love anal penetration!" '''said Pinkie using a manly voice, pupils getting small and running towards the back of her head. “ Hey Twilight. Wanna know how I made him?” no reply, “Well, since you want to know so much I’ll let you in on my secret.” She went right to Twilights ear and whispered seductively in her ear. “ First I got balloons. Something that makes everything fun, then I took a dump in it! HAHA! That was fun too. Then I put in the freezer so it can harden, trust me, it doesn’t work if its not frozen. Unless you want to eat it. Than its awesome! Twilight, can I eat your feces? Why thank you, how kind.” She pulled the knife out and flipped Twilight over. She took the knife and slit her lower belly. The fresh, hot, tasty intestines were there just waiting to be played with. Pinkie grabbed a random part of her small intestine and yanked it out with some tugging. She used the knife to cut it and then pulled it out like it was some very long noodle. After about 6 feet was pulled, she wrapped it around Twilights neck so that she could be choked and penetrated at the same time. How can this happen, you might ask? Well, Pinkie flipped her on her belly again, other organs spilled out during the process. With the intestine that came out of the opening, around the neck, and held by Pinkies hoof, she lifted it up, raising Twilights head and closing her windpipe. Pinkie let some slack so that she could breath again. She wanted her alive as long as possible. While maneuvering the intestine with one hoof, her other was used to slowly dig Alaskan Bull Worm through her anus. The frozen piece of crap had a lot of sharp edges on the side witch caused internal bleeding in her rectum. The sliding became more vigorous after a few strokes, because her inner lining gave away more and more until it was just a massive, blood gushing, abyss. The dildo was able to go in and out easily, the blood as a natural lubricant, and while that was happening Twilight was still getting periodically choked. Pinkie didn’t even know if she was alive, but that didn’t matter. Dead, alive… as long as they had fun, its worth it in the end. '''3:28 A.M. Pinkie started to get bored after 15 minutes of raping Twilight and left her on the floor bleeding out of her anus. She walked over to the twins which had cried themselves to sleep. Well, Poundcake did, Pumpkincake laid dead under her brother, having been suffocated from his tip and the nail that ran through it. Pinkie grabbed some filled balloons that she had made earlier from her room and placed anal beads on the string. “you’re going to like this one Poundcake, just remember… clinch hard!” she shoved the string in 4 beads deep. There was enough helium in the balloons to float his body. That’s exactly what she wanted to do. She slid his head off the nail which she removed from Pumpkins lips. Pinkie grabbed the hammer from the ground and smashed his bottom ribs. He started wailing at the blunt contact, Pinkie didn’t bother closing his mouth. The whole town will eventually find out, might as well make it funny. She was able to bend him forward enough with the broken ribs, so that she could place his own dick in his mouth. That’s when she brought back the nail and closed his lips around his shaft. She walked over to the nearest window and let him fly. The moon was at its brightest, and if anypony were walking outside, they would’ve saw the most bizarre silhouette ever. But Pinkie will just have to wait till morning before all her friends find out and they can laugh at how silly this all was. She walked towards Twilight and checked her pulse,” Still alive! I am so proud of you Twi! If you weren’t paralyzed for the rest of your life, we could laugh all night, every night, about this. Hahaha! Oh this is soooo funny!” she was speaking as if this was all a game. She had no dark, sinister voice. Just her normal, happy go lucky, squeaky, Pinkie voice. “ Remember what these are called?” said Pinkie rubbing her labia. “ Pussy lips! What if you combined normal lips and pussy lips! They would be called normussy lips!” No reply. “ Well, I hope you like it, because if you don’t, tell me now.” No reply. She squeaked with a huge smile across her face. She grabbed the knife off the floor and started skinning her pussy lips. “AHHHHHH!” she couldn’t help but scream, but she loved it. The whole idea of what she’s doing just turns her on, and the pain makes it more kinky. “OH MY GOOOOOOSH!” she starts skinning the other lip. “AHHHH, AHHHH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAA!” The last scream, was the most horrid, uncomfortable, most demonic, bloodcurdling screams Equestria has ever witnessed. Every house in Ponyville’s lights shined. The neighbors started walking toward their house. Pinkie saw that out the window and decided to act fast. She grabbed her pussy lips and placed them horribly, and impatiently on her real lips. She stapled the bottom and top ones. “ See, this is normussy lips! HAHa…ha…haha…” her laughter became less and less audible as she started to get sleepy. “ Here twilight, remember me with this.” She handed over Alaskan Bull Worm to Twilights paralyzed body. “I’m going to fly away. It will make more of a laugh if they try to catch me. Just like those old cowpony movies. Huh.. I’ll miss you Twilight.” She went over and kissed Twilight on the lips. Even though she was more than halfway dead, and in no control of her bodily functions, you could still see her cheeks blushing through her blood soaked, lavender coat. Pinkie grabbed a few balloons and decided to fly away just like Poundcake. She stepped out the window, threw her eye patch to the ground, cracked her neck, and limbered up. With a step of her bottom hoof she was off. The balloons together wee able to pick her up and float her away from her friends in Ponyville. She looked into the horizon and saw the sun rising up. 5:12 A.M. Pinkie looked down to wave at Applejack who was just starting to get up and buck apples. This only led to her to get tied up in the strings. She started kicking and shaking violently to get out, but it only made it worse. She would struggle. Struggle just like Pumpkin, just like Poundcake, just like Twilight tried to. She was on the brink of death now. She had given her victims unimaginable torture and now she was about to feel only a fraction of what they went through. Her lungs were internally bleeding, her face was turning purple, She tried to breathe in, but every time she tensed her neck muscles, it would just make the string wrap tighter around her throat. The best part is, that the reason she died so quickly, was because she was laughing. Her continuous laughter while being choked in mid-air was what killed her, laughter. Her element of harmony. Balloons, her cutie mark. Did everypony die the way they lived? Has anypony ever truly lived? Has anypony ever truly died? Where do we go? What did we do before we lived here? Were our cutie marks determined before birth? These were the questions Twilight asked herself. It had been years since the incident. But not being able to talk and move really limits what you can experience in life. Her friends don’t even come over anymore. They still love her, but how can they love a rag doll? How can they truly understand how it felt to be like this? They couldn’t know. They shouldn’t know. Twilight should though, Pinkie was her lover. Even though they fell for each other in one night after reading a book, and having an insane sex experience the next, it was all worth it to Twilight. As long as its funny in the end, everything is alright. Maybe she was the only pony, but on the inside, she is still laughing about that night, with the Alaskan Bull Worm sitting on her lap… References http://www.fimfiction.net/story/8452/1/balloons/read-if-you-dare Category:Mature content